choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped All-Stars: Judges
What will happen when the tables are turned and four friends and colleagues compete in the Chopped Kitchen? In the first round, the judges-turned-competitors must crack the code of the basket after cracking open diver scallops. Then in the entree round, can the chefs make a beautiful bird fly with canned pizza sauce? And with bragging rights and a shot at making it to the $50,000 finale on the line, the last two chefs bravely tackle the dessert basket. Contestants *Amanda Freitag, God's Love We Deliver *Alex Guarnaschelli, Alex's Lemonade Stand *Marc Murphy, Share Our Strength *Scott Conant, Keep Memory Alive Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Marcus Samuelsson *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Diver Scallops, Harissa, Pink Grapefruit, Speck Amanda made Pan-Seared Scallop with Harissa Beurre Blanc. The scallop is cooked perfectly and the beurre blanc is not too heavy. The natural speck fat makes the dish a bit too greasy. Alex made Seared Scallops with Grapefruit Harissa Dressing. The scallops are seared nicely and the mushrooms and cognac are great. The harissa gets lost in the dressing, which has too much acid. Marc made Speck & Harissa Hash w/ Seared Scallop & Preserved Grapefruit Rind. The scallop is cooked perfectly, and the hash has a lot of great flavors. Some of the potato in the hash are crunchy, and there is no sauce. Scott made Speck & Harissa Roasted Scallops with Grapefruit Salad. Scott cooks the scallop the best of the four chefs, and the harissa really comes out. His pickled red onions fail to get on the plate, and the dish needs moisture because of it. The first chef to go is Chef Marc because of his lack of a sauce to bring everything together. Entrée Ingredients: Capon, Ramps, Canned Pizza Sauce, Burrata Alex made Roasted Capon Breast w/ Burrata & Balsamic Dressing. Alex does the best job with the pizza sauce, and the garnishes of radicchio with honey are absolutely fantastic. Some of the capon is a little under done. Scott made Poached Capon Breast and Roasted Leg with Burrata Ramp Crema. The entrée is almost perfect, with capon that is cooked perfectly and two sauces which are very sophisticated and uplifting. Aarón and Marcus want a starch to make it more of an entrée, although Geoffrey disagrees. Amanda's entrée is Roasted Capon with Pickled Ramp Bottoms & Capon Liver Pizza Sauce. Amanda's dish has the most profound flavor of poultry and the judges like her use of ramps in multiple ways. Her dish is clunky, the crostini with pesto and burrata is too big, and some of the capon is a bit overcooked. The judges decide that Chef Alex will not be one of the two chef judges in the dessert round because of the slightly undercooked capon. Dessert Ingredients: Ruby Port, Olive Oil Gelato, Dried Apricots, French Toast Sticks Scott made Topfenknödel Two Ways with Apricot Purée and Marinated Berries. The topfenknödel are airy and fluffy with great texture, and the dessert is deft use of very few ingredients. The only criticism is that the gelato disappears a bit. Amanda did Profiterole & Apricot Olive Oil Gelato with Port Reduction. The judges find the profiterole genius and the flavors brilliant. The profiterole is a little bit underdone. The judges decide that they would be happy with either chef representing them in the All-Stars finale. However, they do decide to chop Chef Amanda for errors throughout the meal. Scott is made Chopped Champion and advances to the finale. Gallery CASJudges.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Scott, Marc, Alex, and Amanda Amanda's Scallop and Beurre Blanc.png|Amanda's Appetizer Alex's Scallops and Acid Pool.png|Alex's Appetizer Marc's Scallop and Hash.png|Marc's Appetizer Scott Wants Red Onions.png|Scott's Appetizer Alex's Roasted Capon with Burrata Balsamic.png|Alex's Entrée Scott's Capon and Burrata Crema.png|Scott's Entrée Amanda's Clunky Capon.png|Amanda's Entrée Scott's Topfenknödel.png|Scott's Dessert Amanda's Profiterole.png|Amanda's Dessert Notes *This is Scott Conant's first time competing as a Chopped contestant, and the second for Amanda Freitag, Alex Guareschelli, and Marc Murphy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Chopped All-Stars Category:Scallops Category:Diver Scallops Category:Grapefruit Category:Pink Grapefruit Category:Ramps Category:Apricots Category:Dried Apricots Category:Speck Category:Capon